nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Saigo
Contents # 'Character First Name' Saigo 'Character Second Name' Yuki 'Imvu Username' Saigo Nickname Uchi 'Age' 12 (Birthday is August 9th, 188NA) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Caucasian 'Height' 5'8" Weight 96 Blood Type O- Occupation Ninja Affiliation Amegakure Relationship Status Single Personality Saigo is the kind of person who, while he DOES enjoy social interaction, it can drain him pretty easily. An introvert. As much fun as social interaction is, if at any time he is around someone he's not comfortable with, he'd rather just retreat into his own little world with a flashlight and a book, or wander around in silence, surrounded by Mother Nature's embrace. But if you are in fact, one of the few he trusts, he'd be ready to follow you to hell and back. He thinks of many people as lower than him, but to those who he considers himself a subordinate or an equal, he grants the highest respect. While Saigo loves his delicacies, he rarely goes back for seconds. Behaviour While present in front of higher ranking company, he usually watches his behaviour warily and stops himself before outbursting. In front of the people he hates, however, he will not stop himself from going all-out. Nindo Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Yuki: The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Ninja Class Genin Element One Water Element Two Wind Weapon of Choice Scythe Strength Chakra Manipulation, Bukijutsu (Scythe) Weakness Medical Jutsu, Kyujutsu Chakara Colour Black Weaponry Inventory N/A Jutsu List Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies Amegakure Enemies TBA Background Pre-maturely born, Saigo had always been a bit scrawny. His mother had died during labor in a shack while travelling, and his father was an unknown man(Fuuma clan, Saigo is not aware of this.). Saigo grew up in an orphanage, where he was always the odd ball. He had trust issues, rarely allowing himself to socialize in the irrational fear that they would scrutinize him, tease him, call him different, when all he really wanted was to fit in. Though he knew almost nothing of his ancestry, the orphanage had salvaged some of his mother's possessions, and all the evidence lead him to believe that he is, in fact, a Yuki clan member. He had heard the tales of the ferocious ice users, and seeing to the fact that he had no other purpose, he clung to one objective: To live up to the clan's name. 'Roleplaying Library:' A Spar and a lesson Learned 2/26/14 'Approved by:' Kagato